fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Poll: Should Fanloid Wiki be open to Fanmade UTAU?
Originally I intended to create this wiki for Fan'made Voca'loids, as that is the most popular choice among the fandom when it comes to inspired characters. I noticed that thus far, some people create Vocaloids with UTAU voicebanks. However, it would be more logical to create an UTAU and have a page on the UTAU Wiki. The UTAU Wiki has a section for fanmade UTAU, though I am unsure of voicebank borrowing, as that is up to the original creator of the voicebank. Do note that the Fanloid Wiki is open to non singing characters. And I would like to see this place to grow and be active, thus I am willing to compromise if more active users would leave their suggestions. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:10, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Should Fanloid Wiki be open to Fanmade UTAU? YES NO UNDECIDED ;Notice the alternatives *UTAU Wiki - Fanmade UTAUloids *Fanmade Vocaloids and Utaus Wiki *Fanmade Wiki (note the url title) You can leave your comment about the poll, click (edit). Remember sign your post with four tildes: ~~~~ Comment Basically, The UTAUs already has their own wiki. And because of that, the Fanloids are outnumbered by UTAUs and will not have our Fanloids recognized. Furthermore this is "Fanloid"' Wiki, dedicated for Fanloids, if we let UTAUs swarm our domain, and since they outnumber our work, at some point the Fanloids are going to be PURGED out of our domain, and finally rename this to another "UTAU" Wiki. So how our ideas will be recognized? The6thMessenger 11:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I think O Herman will likely have to have a say in this, since wwhat happened at the vocaloid wikia with the removal of certain fanmades will likely have to occur there too. Take note that while fanmades stay on a unrelated wikia, the attention is drawn to the wrong source of information on them. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 11:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you both for your comments. There is no guarantee that this will be possible, since the UTAU Wiki exist for a reason. This is more of fanmade Vocaloids that have permission to use an UTAU voicebank. Also as seen above, there are available wikis that accept both. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I definately agree that we shouldn't have UTAUs on the fanloid wiki. I still think the wiki should be open to fanloids whose design is derived from an UTAU, but use a VOCALOID's voice, however. I'm pretty sure that it was implied that the wiki would still be open to them, but I'm just checking. MitsuSaire00 21:04, February 22, 2012 (UTC) UTAUs are totally different from Vocaloids. Besides that, their voices are more robotic than Vocaloids are. There are even a lot of fanmade UTAUs there in UTAU Wiki. I think it would be confusing for UTAUloids to be in a wiki like this, since mostly there are fanmades regarding only Vocaloids. Therefore, in my opinion, fanmade UTAUs shouldn't be in Fanloid Wiki.Kiyastudios 03:06, June 9, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I personally think that since there's already an Utau wiki, people should put their Utaus there, since ALL Utaus are fan-made, really. The Fanloid wiki is specifically for Fanmade Vocaloids, which Fan Utaus aren't it.. RenaKerensky 08:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Kiyastudios, UTAUs ''are ''completely different from fanmade Vocaloids. But it has nothing to do with what the voice sounds like, UTAU is a different program from VOCALOID, and putting both fanmade UTAUs and fanmade Vocaloids on the same wiki would confuse newer users that don't know which characters are UTAUs and which are Vocaloids, and might lead them to believe that ''all ''the characters are either Vocaloids or UTAUs. And we would also have to rename this wiki. I think that we should do what we did with Vocaloids: Create a Fan-UTAU wiki. If people like this idea, I would be willing to start it. But, now I'm starting to get off topic. The point is, having fanmade Vocaloids and UTAUs on the same wiki isn't right, it'll confuse both newbies and familiar users. MitsuSaire00 21:54, June 10, 2012 (UTC) You're right Mitsu, I guess it does have to do anything with their voices, nor does it have to be confused with UTAUs and VOCALOIDs.Kiyastudios 23:29, June 10, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Thanks for more replies. I would prefer people use a different wiki as I am still building up information on Vocaloid fanmades. If someone on here wants to step up and adopt a current wiki or even create one specifically for UTAU, then that would be the best bet. I would do it myself, but I am swamped with wiki projects. Reasons why I am open, is because currently the UTAU wiki is not organized with its characters, and people don't know if they can simply create fanmades without the need of a voicebank. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) As I said before, I can create a wiki for fanmade UTAUs. It should be up soon. KokoA 21:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC)